


Immortal Love

by bookwars



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sander VPF, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Moving On: Exploring Nostalgia Part I, Prompt Fic, So Spoliers, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Love is like a garden; you have to tend to it and see what grows.





	Immortal Love

There are a multitude types of love, ranging from sibling love to the love between lovers.  Some would kill for love, though this wasn't the case here. For Logan it meant getting rid of spiders. But, more on that later. We start the scene in Thomas's mind space. Roman and Virgil were Roman's bedroom having a Disney movie marathon. Each of the sides were able to stay each others bedroom as long as they wanted to due Roman creating all the rooms. This became very helpful if one side's main room became to overwhelming for them, they could stay with another person if they so choose to. The main person this helped was Virgil, especially after panic attacks or stayed in his main room for too long. This idea had come to Roman after the latest video and the events that happened off screen, and it seemed to be working so far.Virgil started to come to Roman's bedroom more and staying the night Logan noticed, and was glad by this. The each of the sides felt that they needed time to regroup and become a better team along with their friendship. They agreed that Virgil was the only on not at fault for what happened (Though he still blamed himself a little anyway for not getting the rest of them quick enough). Patton made cookies for the rest of the sides as a way of saying sorry, Virgil sent more time with them and out of his room. Roman took them to his kingdom, and Logan brought them stargazing, taking Patton more than anyone. They were stronger than ever. 

Anyway knowing that they would be in Roman's bedroom for a long time, Logan stayed out in the main common area while Patton was in the kitchen making popcorn. To say it was awkward between them would be the understatement of the century. Now it wasn't that he and Patton had gotten into another fight in-fact, it was the opposite: Logan was falling in love with him. He couldn't help but stare at the emotional trait, and he would get kissy faces from Virgil and Roman if he got caught starting at Patton. Since the other two weren't there though, he could get away with starting at Patton as long as he didn't get caught along with collect data to see if Patton liked him back before making his first move. He didn't want to outright and ask him because that wouldn't make sense and he, though he wouldn't admit it, feared losing Patton's friendship and place in his life more than anything else.

" _Hey Logan_ " ,  _speak of the angel_ Logan thought as he turned to the direction that he was being called in. Patton was wearing his cat suit and had the most adorable/messy bedhead that he had ever seen.

" _Hey Patton. What's up_?"

" _Nothing much besides the sky and the ceiling_ " He resisted an eye roll but couldn't help but laugh as Patton slide down on the couch next to him laughing as well.

" _So, what do you want to do since the lovebirds are busy with there movie marathon?_ " Patton asked causally as if talking about the weather. If Logan had been drinking anything, he would've done a spit take.

" _What do- OH MY GOSH! That makes so much sense_ " Logan said as the pieces of the past couple of weeks slide into place.

" _Yup, it makes them both happy along with me because my second OTP came true. Do you want to have our own separate marathon?"_ Patton said giving him small puppy-dog eyes that nobody could say no to.

_"Sure, Disney or Pixar"_

" _Disney please, which movie are we going to watch first_ "

" _Big Hero Six?"_

 _"Great, I'll finish making the popcorn . Then , we can get started "_ Patton said as he headed back to the kitchen, and seemly making the room seem colder. _Well, that's confirmation right there_ Logan thought as he set up the laptop with the DVD. With the movie set up, Logan was about to ask Patton if he needed help with anything when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the kitchen. Throwing everything about him out the window, he ran into the kitchen with a lamp to protect the person he loved most in the world.

* * *

Patton looked terrified as Logan entered the kitchen , with lamp still in tow. The microwave was beeping to the point of annoyance along with the refrigerator. While looking for the terrifying creature , Logan turned off both beepers while keeping an eye on Patton who was on the counter. When he was about to ask what scared him, Patton pointed to the other side of the kitchen and said " _I saw a spider_ ".This wasn't what he thought was going to be waiting for him. He thought is was going to be a terrify monster, no it was a spider. A little tiny spider; if had been one a red triangle on his back , he would be more understanding since black widows can kill you; but not a little baby brown one. However, he wasn't going to let his crush no that. He just quietly picked up the spider into a cup, and placed the spider outside figuring Patton would be also upset if he killed it.

Turning back to the crying man and pulling him into his arms, he whispered _it was okay_. His shirt became wet but he didn't care. After a while , Patton pulled away and whipped his tears from his eyes and said " _I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so scared._ "

" _It's okay, it happens. Do you need me to get you anything or do you need to skip the movie and just lay down?_ "

" _No, I want to watch the movie still. But, is it okay if we watch it in my room?_ "

" _Of course!_ "

Logan grabbed the popcorn before heading to the living room and grabbing the laptop , before dropping both  on Patton's bed. That's when he noticed the other trait hadn't fallowed him; he quickly went to the kitchen finding him right  where he left him. He picked up Patton , and carried him as he were his partner on their wedding night. He felt perfect in his arms, and hated that he had to put him down. But, he did so carefully. Patton  pulled him down onto the bed, as if scared that he was going to lose him, and put his head onto his chest. Logan just hoped that he couldn't hear his heartbeat .

The movie was great, though it was hard for Logan not to point out all the things that were wrong with it. He pulled Patton closer to him during the death scenes, thinking he was going  to cry. But, he didn't. At the end of the movie, he looked down and saw to beautiful eyes looking back at him.

" _Can I kiss you?_ " they both asked at the same time. Both turned a rose red, before nodding their heads yes. Patton took the lead with their first kiss. There were many after that, making them both happy. Just as it should be.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off two prompts: Person A runs to defend Person B after hearing them scream only to find them scared of a spider, and favorite song . Fall out Boy is one of my favorite bands, so I chose the main movie they're know for. (Also I didn't know the 10/19 was the anniversary , so happy birthday sides as well) Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
